


Легкое недоразумение

by Kollega



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Pre-Canon, Time Agency, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Вот вам и Агентство с его исследованиями!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Minor Miscommunication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538) by [Greensilver (Trelkez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Greensilver). 



> написано на Porn Battle VII по заявке: «Тони Старк/Джек Харкнесс, путешествие во времени».

Нифига это не инопланетная технология. Классная — чертовски классная! — но не инопланетная, и даже не из другого времени. Джек набрал на комм-браслете: «Дело закрыто», — и осушил бокал, бросив на человека, увешанного всеми этими технологическими блестяшками, последний долгий, пристальный взгляд.

Старк не заметил внимания Джека; всю ночь не замечал — был занят, взахлеб целуя в шею очередную блондинку, удостоившую его колени вниманием.

Что ж, как пришло, так и ушло. Джеку и так хватало с головой; в клубе напротив его, без всякого сомнения, ожидала толпа жаждущих познакомиться. Даже не придется прилагать усилий.

Джек уже шагнул на проезжую часть, когда на его плечо опустилась рука и утащила обратно в темноту, припечатывая к стене. Если это старое доброе ограбление, то кое-кто останется с носом: Джек не носил с собой местных денег. Это и не требовалось: зачем, когда все кругом так и норовят угостить тебя выпивкой?

— Ты смотрел на меня, я заметил, — произнес на ухо незнакомый голос. Тот, кто напал на Джека, прижался мокрыми губами к его скуле, царапнув зубами по коже, и Джек понял: это не ограбление. Это Старк.

Он покосился в темноту, пытаясь разглядеть, но кругом были лишь тени, и только тени.

— Ты что, надуть меня пытаешься? О, да ты уже меня надул!

— Я заметил. Соображалка тормозит, ага?

Рука Старка скользнула Джеку под рубашку — рубашку с раздражающе мелкими крючками и застежками, десятилетий на пять опережающими время; вот вам и Агентство с его исследованиями. Правда… ну, великолепно? Старк расстегивал рубашку одной рукой: медленная, осмотрительная погоня холодного металла за теплой кожей, возбуждавшая до боли.

— Но я не против, — добавил Старк и прижался теснее, словно пытаясь доказать: он и правда не против. Но… стоп! Он что, пытался сказать, что не против, если Джек будет тупить, так? Он чуть было это не упустил.

— А тебя трудно раскусить, — сказал Джек, внутренне вздрогнув от скользнувшей в голосе оборонительной нотки. — Для покера — просто супер, а вот для пик-апа не слишком.

Старк улыбнулся, скользнув губами по его щеке.

— Нет у меня никакого пикапа.

Или же Джек что-то напутал в жаргоне… нет, не напутал; когда речь шла о секс-словечках какого-либо времени, он никогда не давал слабину… Проследовав за ним из бара, Старк, по сути, сделал именно то, что называется пик-апом. А еще это сделали его губы у шеи Джека, его член, прижимавшийся к бедру, его руки, шарящие сзади по брюкам.

На мгновение Джек заколебался — просто из принципа, — прежде чем начать спорить насчет деталей.

— Я бы спросил: «У тебя или у меня?», но на самом деле мне…

— Все отлично, — ответил Старк, прижимая ладонь к длинной, твердой линии члена Джека. Джек качнулся навстречу прикосновению, тяжело дыша сквозь сомкнутые губы и отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, одобряют ли в начале двадцать первого века секс на людях; дразнит ли его Старк или хочет, чтобы Джек кончил прямо здесь? Что ж, это было бы отлично, это было бы еще как отлично. Если в этом веке любят эксгибиционизм, стоит почаще здесь бывать.

Но они слишком часто недопонимали друг дружку, чтобы оставить все как есть.

— Что отлично?

Губы Старка скользнули по уху Джека.

— Хватит болтовню разводить. Я дам тебе меня трахнуть.

Джек коротко, беззвучно рассмеялся и потерся членом о твердый изгиб ладони Старка.

— А я-то надеялся, что это ты меня трахнешь, — сказал он и повернул голову, нашаривая его губы.


End file.
